The Last Stand
by AlyssPotter
Summary: "Justice. They have the audacity to call themselves Liberators? No, this, what we have right now, is not justice. The Justice League; don't make me laugh. If anything, we have Justice Lords on our hands." Or the end of Lois Lane.


**A/N**

 **Ladies and gentlemen, may I have the pleasure of presenting the lovely, wonderful Lois Lane! I've always admired Lois (especially in the Justice Lords universe) so I had a few minutes to type this up. Hope you enjoy! (other story update will be coming in about 2 weeks)**

 **Summary: "Justice. They have the audacity to call themselves Liberators? No, this, what we have right now, is not justice. The Justice League; don't make me laugh. If anything, we have Justice Lords on our hands." Or the end of Lois Lane.**

 **Disclaimer: No, I don't own it. Duh.**

 **The Last Stand**

 **By Lois Lane**

Life. What is life? We define it as thus: the condition that distinguishes animals and plants from inorganic matter, including the capacity for growth, reproduction, functional activity, and continual change preceding death.

We humans, though, look at it differently, all with different thoughts and certain trains of thought. For many, it's about surviving, but for others, it's going above surviving, beyond worrying about a beating heart. It's about being the top of the pyramid, the central power, the winner, the dictator, the trend setter, the alpha. I could go on, of course, but I believe my point is made.

This was the past; a sure, and certain place. Life was about seeing how much you could achieve, how far you could go before your brief time breathing was cut off. Everyone knew that, understood it. Nobody pushed beyond the point of return, or the rest of the world would strike them down.

Take, for instance, World War 2; a power-hungry man rose beyond what few had ever achieved and tried to cow the rest of the human race to its knees with petty grudges. But we overcame it, as we always have.

Until now.

Life as we know it is a very strange concept nowadays. There are supermen lifting buildings, bats that haunt the night and make the bravest men go insane with a glance, women who could take on a nation and win without breaking a sweat. Safe? These people say they're going to protect us, and not to worry about all the rapid changes occurring right above our own heads! Again, I ask you, safe? In what Earth is having a man who can hear your heartbeat across the Universe safe, an alien who can make you go insane with a single thought, a women who make you say your deepest, darkest secrets with a twirl of her rope, a man so fast he can change the timeline, a spy from another world with the intent to destroy us all, a man with a ring containing the power to destroy this very reality, _safe I ask you?!_

This world is a very scary place. It's a place with no protection, no way to defend ourselves, no reassurance-no, we have aliens, aliens invading our planet, people who kiss up to these invaders, who say they will _protect us._ Oh, what a lie. They're not here for us, oh no.

They're here to enslave us.

It's the only explanation, a theory that has been tested and tested and reconfirmed time after time. The human species is doomed. Because should these so called 'heros' choose to turn their backs on us, to leave us hanging above a pit of fire from the depths of hell itself, there is absolutely no way we can stop them, nothing we can do. _Nothing_.

How could we? They have unnatural powers, un-earthly forces to aid them, the strength of gods. They have technology not of this age, charisma, hero-worshipers, money, you name it. They outclass us-we don't even hold a candle to their sun.

We've become so reliant on these 'superheroes' that our militaries are suffering, our strongest political minds are criminal masterminds, and the law is so corrupt that this Justice League is allowed to execute their own, twisted form of justice however they see fit.

Justice. They have the audacity to call themselves Liberators? No, this, what we have right now, is not justice. The Justice League; don't make me laugh. If anything, we have Justice Lords on our hands.

This twisted, utter corruption of human society is our downfall, and we _all fall down_ to the Justice Lords. You wanted protection, safety, the guarantee of another day? Well, sorry to break it to you, but you probably won't last until the end of today.

In approximately 20 hours, Superman is going to come and collect me as penance for the human race, a reward, shall we say, and I'm telling you, the people of this world, that I'm not going down without a fight! This may be the last of me you'll ever hear, but I'm proud to say I've helped this human race see clearly, though it could be the aisle to my end.

Signing out for the last time,

Lois Lane

The Daily Planet

Note from the editor: as of 1200 hours Saturday, November the 25, Lois Lane was engaged to Superman. May God have mercy on her soul.

 **A/N**

 **Like, hate, dislike, love? REVIEW! It's the only way I know. BTW, the third chapter of The Fashion Magazine should be coming out soon, so stay toon!**

 **Kisses!**

 **Alyss**


End file.
